1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photographic lens assembly, and more particularly to a miniaturized wide angle photographic lens assembly with a wide-field of view.
2. Related Art
In recent years, the use of photographic lens assembly is widespread, especially in mobile phone, webcam, car, surveillance camera and electronic entertainment industry. The photo-sensing device, e.g. a sensor, of an ordinary photographic lens assembly is commonly selected from a charge coupled device (CCD) and a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS). In addition, as the semiconductor manufacturing technology enables the sensors with miniaturized pixels, the development of the photographic lens assemblies is heading toward producing high resolution image and getting compact. Therefore, researches on miniaturized photographic lens assembly which is capable of forming high quality images on a miniaturized image sensor have been vigorously conducted.
In general, in the car, surveillance camera and electronic entertainment industry, the photographic lens assembly having wide field of view is needed in order to obtain a larger view in a single frame. To obtain a wide field of view, there is a so-called inverse telephoto photographic lens assembly consisting of a front lens group with negative refractive power and a rear lens group with positive refractive power. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,446,955 discloses a four-lens photographic lens assembly consisting of a front lens group with negative refractive power and a rear lens group with positive refractive power. Although having a wide field of view, the four-lens photographic lens assembly is bad in aberration correction since the rear lens group has only one lens. In addition, since the car equipped with image sensor used for parking gradually gains in popularity, there has been a trend toward the high resolution photographic lens assembly with wide field of view and short length.